


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-04-30 - Confession

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: mcsmooch, Fanart, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are hard to say without getting scrambled. Inspired by esteefee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Esteefee's message: http://community.livejournal.com/mcsmooch/155409.html?thread=6499601#t6499601


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good thing Rodney is good at decoding scrambled messages.


End file.
